


Watch yourself

by afterhoursfic



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Branding, Cock Warming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, Geralt is not a good person, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wetting, beastiality, jaskier get fucked with a gun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterhoursfic/pseuds/afterhoursfic
Summary: Geralt follows Jaskier home, corners him in an alley and fucks him.Very non-con and involves the use of a gun/being fucked with a gun so don't like don't readWill have 2 different endings with different tags
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> [1/2] [noncon ~21 yr old jask] jasksier walking down the street, he's been disowned by his rich family, makes lives in a shady part of town with the money he makes at a barmaid (what the fuck is that word in modern english i legit dont remember ive read so much fic😂) Geralt works in the mafia under Vesemir, he's his second-hand man, and sees Jaskier walking alone at night, humming something under his breath. Loves his carefree innocence and wants to /ruin it/. omg i love the guns kink so much😂
> 
> 2/2Pullshim into an alley, cigarette in his mouth, presses gun to small of Jaskier’s back “stay still or ill shoot you.” Rips his clothes off, fucks him however you’d like (i imagine hard, rough, and not too painless), and then shoves a gun inside him (which is probably equally painful, if not more), just for funsies, doesnt care that his cum’s gonna fuck with his gun’s upkeep. “Is that loaded?” “Keep talking and youll find out” afterwards, geralt lets him go and jask asks “was it loaded” “yes.”

It was bordering 2 am and he was very quickly losing interest in whatever deal he was supposed to be making with the fucker now 20 minutes late,. He had only stayed out so long so he could watch as the main street filtered out with people in various drunken stages, from the poor sods acting as chaperones to the ones who couldn’t keep their liquor down and threw it all up on the pavement, it was interesting in its own weird way watching as other people went about their lives none the wiser as to the sort of dealings that went on in the dark.

With that thought, he deemed the meeting important enough to wait until he finished his cigarette, after that he would go home, get pleasantly buzzed on whiskey and maybe even hire some company for the evening and let Vesemir deal with the fallout tomorrow. Not that he expected a bollocking, he was punctual as always and if their clients weren’t of a similar mind then it wasn’t worth the business.

Eyes still watching the dwindling nightlife he caught sight of a boy leaving one of the clubs, a boy being what he was for he could barely be legal, and his eyes caught on the embroidered shirt he wore and the dark denim jeans that looked as if they’d been tailored to accentuate his ass. It was clear the boy came from money and he briefly wondered whether there may be a job in trying to blackmail the boy’s parents, he half expected a car to come and pick him up given the late hour but instead, the boy wrapped his arms around himself before he ventured away from the road and down an alley he knew to be a shortcut into dingier part of town, the part where most people didn’t bother to hide most of their dealings, and curiosity piqued, he followed.

He kept his distance for a while, his ears barely catching the tune the boy was whistling as he kicked a rock when he walked, the cliche sign of someone down on their luck if he’d ever seen it. It was apparent the boy had been through some sort of hardship, his clothes were tailored, his hair artfully styled and even 10 paces back he could smell the expensive cologne he was wearing, and yet the boy was out long after dark when mummy and daddy would worry after their protege and he was heading towards trouble in this neighborhood. He had been through hardship, yes, but there was an innocence to him from the way he kicked at the rock like a child to how he hummed a familiar tune and he found that he wanted.

Wanted to ruin the kids’ boyish innocence and leave him broken and ravaged on the roadside and so, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, he pulled the gun from his waistband and picked up his pace until he was able to reach forward with his free hand and grab his hair to pull him deeper into the alley whilst he lifted the gun to press against his temple as he leaned forward to whisper in the boy’s ear “Don’t scream, I’d hate to ruin that pretty face of yours”

Shoving the boy into the nearest wall he kicked his legs apart to make space for himself before pushing up behind him so there was nowhere for him to go, he pressed against the boys back and forced him harshly into the wall before he slowly ground his growing erection to press against the boys’ ass, taking far too much enjoyment from the small whimper he heard from the boy before he tried to turn his head to face him.

“Just take my money, I don’t-”

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to go out after dark little bird”

“Please, just let-”

“I don’t think you’re in any place to be making demands” Gun still fixed to the boys’ temple he began pawing at the front of his shirt to try and loosen the buttons but after it took far too long to undo just the first one he grabbed at the almost silk like material and using his teeth to help get a grip on the material, managed to rip it off the boy’s chest before he leaned forward to kiss and nip his teeth at his throat, feeling his dick twitch as he heard the boy panting in small uneven breaths as he bit his bottom lip as if trying to keep back the noises he wanted to make.

Shirt gone, he let his free hand trail across his chest to tug harshly at a nipple, pulling and pinching it between his fingers until the boy let out a pained cry which only caused him to shove the barrel of his gun under the boy’s chin with the whispered command to be quiet, earning another whimper, before he moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

Once the boy’s nipples were red and hard under his hand he pulled away just far enough to tug at the waistband of his jeans to pull them along with his underwear down to his ankles, effectively trapping his legs before once again moving to stand between them, forcing the boy to press against the cold, brick wall as his still clothed dick now strained at the denim to press in the crease of the boys bare ass.

When he brought two fingers up to the boy’s mouth, at first he resisted, the boy’s mouth remaining firmly closed even as he tried to force it open, a feat much harder one handed so instead he moved those fingers to rub against the boy’s hole, dry, pressing one of them in just barely but enough that he felt the boy clench tightly against the intrusion, soft pleas to stop falling from his lips.

“I’m fucking you one way or the other, depends how easy you want to make it on yourself” With that, he pulled his fingers away from the boy’s hole and back in front of his mouth “Last chance”

He couldn’t help but growl into the boy’s neck as he felt a wet tongue begin to lick at the tips of his fingers, only he didn’t have time to wait for the boy to kitten lick his fingers, hell he didn’t want to wait so instead just shoved them straight down the boy’s throat, letting out a small moan as he felt the boy gag around them and try to get any control back. He didn’t let him, he just fucked his fingers into his mouth three, four, five times before pulling them out before he crouched down behind the boy, and using the gun, moved one of his ass cheeks to the side so that he could get a view of his hole before spitting on it, chuckling as he heard the boy moan and watched his hole clench and unclench at the warm spit before he stood back up and unceremoniously pushed the first finger in, he wasn’t a brute after all.

As he began fucking the boy with one finger, quickly making it two, he trailed the barrel of his gun along the boy’s stomach, side, across his neck, chuckling as he felt his muscles clench and small shivers pass through him whilst he began to suck a series of dark hickies onto the boy’s neck.

Just as soon as he’d started, he was pulling his fingers out and in a quick movement had his dick out and slicked with spit before the tip was pressed against the boy’s hole, taking far too much enjoyment at the way he felt it clench against him, already awaiting that tight heat as he began to push in, whatever protest the boy may have tried to make died on his lips and instead became a pained cry which was quickly muffled by shoving his face into the wall, as he pushed even deeper, all but grinding his teeth to try and keep control, to drag it out as long as possible as the boy whimpered around his cock.

When he was fully seated in the boy he pulled back a little just to watch as he pulled about halfway out before quickly thrusting back in, letting out a growl at the pained whimper from the boy as he began to pick up his pace and really fuck into the boy.

He had been reduced to somewhat animalistic grunts as he fucked into the boy with fervor, made better by every cry and whimper and pained groan that seemed to come out of the boy every other thrust that made him just want to fuck harder, to get deeper until the boy was nothing more than a simpering mess around his cock.

It was on one thrust that had caused the boy to shout that had him stop, pressing him close to the wall so he could breathe in his ear, gun teasing under his chin “Thought I told you to keep quiet”

“I’m sorry, I pro-” With the boy’s mouth open he quickly shoved the tip of his gun past his lips, all but feeling the boys distress as his whole body clenched in fear, his hole now had a death grip on his cock as he carried on fucking into him causing him to groan as he tried to fuck even harder into him as he neared his release “Best be good little bird, wouldn’t want to see you get hurt”

He could practically hear the scowl from the boy at that, he knew the irony of course, the promise not to hurt him with a gun in his mouth whilst he fucked his ass with no lube and little prep, he just didn’t care and ignored whatever attempts the boy tried to make to get his mouth off the gun and instead forced it just a little bit deeper as his thrusts started to become uneven and desperate as he neared the edge of his release.

It was when he moved his thumb to take the safety off of the gun still in the boy’s mouth, causing the boy to panic and try to squirm and thrash to get out of his hold that caused him to clench even tighter on his cock that he finally came with a long groan, letting the boy’s movement milk as much come from his cock as he slowly rode out the aftershocks until they were standing there, the boy tense in his arms as he leisurely began to fuck the tip of his gun in his mouth just for something to do.

He ventured his free hand down to the boy’s half hard dick and with a smirk on his face and a warning to keep quiet, he both pulled out of the boy’s hole and took the gun out of his mouth.

“That thing isn’t loaded is it?” He doesn’t give an answer as with his free hand he pushed between the boy’s shoulder blades to keep him fixed to the wall whilst he began to toy the edge of his gun at the boy’s rim, feeling him tense up even more if that were possible “Is it loaded? Please don’t, I don’t want-”

“Keep talking and you’ll find out” He then pushed the barrel past the boy’s rim, just a bit thicker than his own dick, and into his hole, already slick with spit from the boy’s mouth, but given the pained hiss and the small grunts with every little twist of the wrist, it was a lot to take. He angled the gun just a little as he began to thrust it a little deeper into the boy and it was when his breath hitched he knew he’d found the boys prostate and did his best to abuse it.

A part of him lamented the loss of his gun, already his come was starting to leak out the boy’s hole even with the gun in him and he didn’t want to think what inside the barrel would look like, but in his business guns were as easy to come by as candy so he didn’t mourn too long as he watched the boy slowly get harder as he was fucked by his gun, unable to stop himself from burying his face into the boy’s neck to hear every breathless pant and barely held moan.

“You like being fucked by my gun? Such a dirty bitch, you’ll get off to anything that’s fucking you” With that, he wrapped a hand around the boy’s dick and stroked in time with the thrusts of his gun “Beg for me to let you come, tell me how good it is to get fucked by my gun little bird” When there was no answer he tightened his grip around the boys cock until he cried out in pain “I said beg” his voice was deeper, darker, one that brooked no argument and he smiled just a little into the boy’s neck when he felt him relax just a little in defeat.

“Please, please let me come” The words were strained but his orders were followed at least so slowly he began to stroke the boys cock again “Your gun feels so good in me, I’m such a slut and your gun fills me so well” again the words are monotonous and only being said because the boy had to but it still does the job and he’s sure that even then if he hadn’t come already, those words would have done it.

Instead, he doubled down his efforts, stroking the boys cock furiously whilst rubbing the barrel of the gun on his prostate until the boy is shaking against him as he comes. It’s only when he’s stopped shaking that he pulls the gun out, wiping the edge of it against the boy’s side as he leaned to whisper in his ear “To answer your question little bird”

He quickly pointed the gun deep into the alley and fired, laughing when he felt the boy jolt in his arms at the loud bang that left behind a deafening silence. Without wasting much more time he tucked his dick back into his pants and his gun back into his waistband before turning to the boy, still frozen where he was left against the wall, not even daring to breathe,

“You should be more careful out there little bird, next person may not be as nice as me” With that he gave a light smack to the boy’s ass, and seemed to finally get him into motion and scramble to put what on what was left of his clothes, not bothering to spare him a glance as he pulled out and lit a cigarette before he turned back into the alley to head back towards the club.


	2. Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Involves exhibitionism, cock warming, wetting/piss, beastiality, and branding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 1/2 okay i am OBSESSED with barman!Jaskier, holy fuck. How about it happens again? Maybe with a different weapon? or without a weapon at all because let's face it, geralt's body itself is a weapon. only, when they finish, jaskier's like "gods, took you long enough to find me, ive been waiting; at least give me ur number this time." he's completely unafraid and it baffles geralt and eventually, jask becomes /geralt's./ Like, cockwarmer, whore, boyfriend, etc. and they both love it, delve into
> 
> 2/2 into crazier shit together, like bestiality and stuff. Feel free to not because i did looooveeeee the way you ended it, but i would adore to see more if you care for it!

Lambert would say he was obsessed with the boy, but he would disagree. He was merely interested in what had happened to him since that night in the alley, and if he’d taken to waiting outside of the club some nights to watch the boy leave, to make sure he was still there more like, that was no one’s but his own business.

Again, Lambert would call him obsessed, especially when he’d declined the escort his brother had bought him to try and get his mind off of young barmen, and whilst Eskel wouldn’t openly agree, he did. Vesemir didn’t give a shit, just as long as it didn’t get in the way of his work.

Which is how he, Lambert, and Eskel found themselves in the club now, private lounge of course, as they waited for their client to talk business. 

Of course, you wouldn’t guess that with the harem of women Lambert had pawing over him whilst Eskel just rolled his eyes and downed another shot, but his eyes were fixed on a mop of brown hair and a bright smile, seemingly unaffected by his encounter almost two weeks ago now, as said boy flitted across the floor, picking up discarded glasses and dropping bottle after bottle at particular tables.

If his brothers knew his attention was elsewhere they didn’t call him out on it, but he felt mesmerized at the sight of the boy, eager for another go at him as his innocent and carefree demeanor seemed unchanged and he was addicted, eager for another taste.

Without a word he left the couch he’d been lounging against, eyes fixed on the boy as he stalked through the crowds and closer towards him. The boy’s back was to him, currently clearing one of the other tables in the lounge, which made it all too easy to press up against him, and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he felt the boy tense up beneath him.

“Miss me little bird?” Now he could feel the boy shake a little beneath him and he couldn’t help but to lean forward to first kiss and then bite hard down at the spot underneath the boy’s ear, enjoying the tremble and whine he heard from the boy “Come with me”

He couldn’t help his growl as the boy pulled away from him then, but it was easy to wrap an arm around his waist to stop him from going far as he began to bite and tug at the boy’s ear, whilst he kept trying to escape his hold on him.

“I-I can’t, I have work-“

“Work can wait”

“My boss-“

“I don’t think he’d mind” He chuckled low in the boy’s ear as he angled his hips so that the gun tucked in at his hip would press against the boy’s back and if possible he froze up even more.

“How’d you get a gun in here, I-“

“Can’t I be happy to see you?” The boy didn’t stop with his attempts to escape and it was with a put-upon sigh that he began to drag him through the club “I won’t tell you again little bird, now follow me”

After that, the boy seemed all too willing to follow him and he wouldn’t admit under any kind of torture that he had looked at the blueprints of the building beforehand and knew exactly what storage cupboard he was going to shove them into. Out of the way for the most part and rarely entered unless it was a busy night, tonight was packed and a part of him wanted someone to find them, to find him balls deep in this boy who would be all but wailing on his cock.

Without much ceremony, he opened the cupboard, shoved the boy in, and quickly followed behind him, but still, the boy struggled, tried to force his way past him and so he wrapped a hand around his throat and watched his eyes bulge a little as he tightened his grip. He couldn’t help but groan as he felt hands pulling at his arm in an effort to release the boy’s neck but instead he just tightened his grip a little bit more and at the same time pulled out the knife he kept at his belt, toying the sharp metal down the boy’s face and trying to keep back his smirk as he felt the shudder wracking through the body in front of him.

The sight of the boy mixed with the helpless way he tried to resist him, still tried to pull away and free himself no matter how futile was a heady mix, coupled with the blade he lightly trailed down the boy’s face only to dig in a little at his neck before going back up had his dick straining in his jeans at just how helpless he’d made this boy, again.

Releasing the hand around his throat, he can see the relief coloring the boy’s face as he takes in deep gasps of air, only to be replaced by fear as he presses the blade against his throat instead and his mind is stuck on two thoughts, to press the knife in just a little deeper and watch the trickle of blood color pale skin and to simply take and take and take from this boy as he had done so easily before.

The latter thought wins out and knife still to his throat, pushes the boy deeper into the closet until his back hits the wall and it’s then he’s tearing at his clothes, using his knife to help tear the fabric a couple of times when his hands refuse to work properly, and soon he’s hitching the boy’s legs up and around his waist, getting far too much delight when he felt arms wrap around his neck and the small shudder that wracked through the boy’s body.

Eager to just get into the boy now, the flat edge of the knife now pressed on the flushed skin of his neck, he first went to prod a finger at the boy’s hole and couldn’t help but moan into the boy’s neck when he felt the slick tell-tale of lube.

“Fuck you’re so wet, couldn’t wait for me to find you again huh?” He got no answer but the way the boy’s cheeks flushed, almost as if in embarrassment, as if that had been exactly what he’d done, threw him for a moment before he quickly opened his jeans to pull out his painfully hard dick and raised a hand in front of the boy’s mouth to try and regain some composure “Spit”

The boy didn’t even hesitate before he spat and he quickly slicked up his dick before pressing the head of his cock against the boy’s hole and in another second sunk in, choosing to ignore the slight sigh from the boy, as if in relief, before he began fucking into him, one hand gripping underneath the boy’s thigh so tightly that he hoped by the time he left the bruises would start to form.

So caught up in chasing his own pleasure, in fucking into the boy with abandon he didn’t even realize the boy had undone some of the buttons on his own shirt, feeling a warm hand slip under the material to scratch at his chest, and he couldn’t help but groan as he moved forward to bite and suck a dark red mark onto the boy’s neck as he changed the angle of his hips just a little so that he could fuck even deeper into the boy.

“Eager little bitch, aren’t you? Desperate for my cock-“ He slowed down his thrusts then and simply nipped at the boy’s neck whilst he moved the tip of the knife down to first poke at where his heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest, and then further down his abdomen until the cool metal pressed against the boy’s dick and he couldn’t help but chuckle as it twitched between them and practically drool precoma as he dragged the knife across it, a small whine leaving the boy’s mouth as he did so “Or maybe you’d like to be fucked with my gun again little bird, or the hilt of my knife”

He chuckled when he saw the boy’s dick twitch between them again and was just about to coax the boy into a kiss by pulling at his bottom lip with the tip of his knife when the door opened and a beam of light fell across them and he could appreciate the way the boy’s face was flushed red, eyes wild as his hair stuck to his face with sweat for only a moment before he was pulling his gun out from his waistband.

His eyes met the woman’s fear-filled ones, a barmaid likely coming to get some more supplies and he pointed the gun at her as he kept fucking into the boy, feeling him clench tight around him and groan a little more now that they had an audience and he moved his knife back up to the boy’s throat just to show the woman exactly what was happening here and after a frozen moment she rushed out, shutting the door behind her before he turned back to the boy.

“Liked being watched? Liked her seeing what an eager slut you are for my fat cock” He felt the boy shudder beneath him as he let out a whine and it was then he dropped his knife in favor of grabbing the boy’s thigh again whilst he pressed the barrel of his gun against the boy’s forehead “Answer me little bird”

“Yes, yes I liked it, liked her watching me being split open and raped on your cock” He didn’t really register the words, just let out a growl before he dropped the gun to the floor so that he could grab underneath both of the boy’s thighs and lift them higher so that he was almost bent in half, the clench of the boy’s hole even tighter as he fucked faster, his cock getting even deeper into the tight heat of his hole so 

that it was only a handful more thrusts before he was coming.

He stays like that a while, teeth nibbling at the boy’s neck, namely the mark he’d left not too long ago as he agitated it, made it a dark red and purple and impossible to hide, whilst the boy just squirmed against him, still bent in half with his cock hard and dripping between them.

“Finally came back for more, you took your time” It took a moment for his lust addled brain to truly register the boy’s words. He had been waiting for him then, had fully expected to see him again and his thoughts turned to earlier when he found the boy already prepped and he couldn’t help his small growl as his dick, still inside the boy’s hole, twitched in interest.

“So, you did prepare for me then?” He wants to be smug and nonchalant, hell a part of him silently purrs at the fact the boy was all too eager to be fucked by him in whatever way he wanted, but he can’t help the disbelief that colored his words.

He doesn’t expect the look the boy gives him, as if the answer is the most obvious thing in the world “Of course, why wouldn’t I? saves time which is better spent on your cock”

“Why wouldn’t- how about because I raped you, twice now” He then really does have to school his reaction, to stop the wide eyes in disbelief and the tilt of his head. He’s always prided himself on thinking of every scenario possible and how to solve any problems that may happen, keeping a level head all the while, it’s why Vesemir chose him as his next in command, but he had never even tempted the thought that the boy he had raped in an alley would want him again.

“I want you to take me, however you want me” Again he felt nails raking down his chest, and he doesn’t have to look to know that red welts now colored his chest, and he couldn’t help his small groan at the fact even as he felt the boy shift in his hold, clenching tightly around his dick which he realized was already half-hard in the warm clutch of the boy’s body and he can’t help but to lean closer to tug at the boy’s earlobe with his teeth.

“You couldn’t handle me”

He felt the boy shiver beneath him, whether that was from his words or the way his teeth were starting to leave marks all along his jaw he didn’t know, probably both but he didn’t expect the boy’s arms to wrap around his neck again, a smile playing at his lips as he looked down at him where he was still pressed against the wall “Is that a promise?”

Some sort of animalistic noise left him then and he couldn’t help but push his hips up to grind his cock deeper into the boy, keeping up the motion as he heard the boy whine at the treatment “You don’t know what you’re asking little bird”

“Don’t I? I’ve been fucked with a gun and at knifepoint, think I can take whatever you’ve got” He tries to ignore the tease in his tone and the lilting laugh that accompanies it, but try as he might he can’t, and a part of him hopes this is real, that the boy really does want this from him because he had already thought of a multitude of things he wanted, no craved, to try on the boy. Whilst he would miss the panic and fear from that first time he had taken him, there was something even more intoxicating about the idea of the boy willing to do anything with him.

“Be careful what you say little bird, you come with me then I’ll never let you leave”

“Told you to take me however you want, whether that’s warming your cock in a cold alley or being a bit of eye candy on your arm, I want it” He can’t lie that a part of him is still confused about how willing the boy is to be fucked by him but he’s not about to complain when he’s already balls deep in the boy who’s taken to trying to move in his hold to fuck himself on his now hard cock and who’s he to deny the boy’s needs.

It’s all too easy to fall into a brutal pace to fuck the boy with, the noise of the club falling to the background as he instead listens to the boy’s pleas and cries for more, and a part of him thinks he’s going to leave bruises on the boy’s ass and back with how hard his hips push forward with each thrust whilst the boy just begs him to go harder and harder with each thrust.

He’s sweating now and his arms ache from holding up the boy as he rails him against him the wall, and yet he can’t will himself slow down, let alone stop, small growls and grunts leaving from somewhere deep in his chest as he chases after his second orgasm in the tight, wet heat of the boy’s hole.

In his mind, his sole focus is to ruin the boy in front of him, leave him with tear stained eyes and a come slick mess that he barely registers the door opening again, only taking note at the muttered cuss from the boy as he looks over his shoulder now, and it’s then he hears the deep chuckle of Eskel behind him, and sure enough, when he looked back he saw his brother lounging against the door frame.

He can feel the boy clench even tighter around him at the fact and even with Eskel watching he doesn’t stop fucking into the boy, the slap of their bodies and the wet squelch as he fucks into the boy’s already come filled hole is loud enough to reach those just passing by the door and he sees them peek inside, sees him fucking into the boy like he’s nothing more than a toy to be used, and technically he is, but they also hear the boys strung out cries as if his sole purpose was to be a warm hole for his cock, which again, he was.

“Knew your reason for coming here was bullshit, ‘neutral territory’ my ass”

“Fuck off”

“Yeah well hurry up, Djikstra’s men are here”

“And I told you to fuck off, I’m busy”

“Well they’ll only deal with you and Vesemir will kill you himself if you fuck this up because you were too ‘busy’ between a whore’s legs” He hears the boy whine and watches as his back curves against the wall before suddenly the boy is coming, stripes of white now coating the boy’s chest and all he can do is grit his teeth as the boy’s hole clench even tighter around him “Your boy likes that huh, likes being a worthless cunt to fuck into?”

He can’t help but snarl then, his eyes fierce if a little crazed as he chases towards his second orgasm that night “They’ll wait until I’m done, now for the last time fuck off before I put you on clean-up for the next week” Thankfully Eskel takes the hint and leaves, muttering something under his breath but he can’t be bothered to listen when the boy is panting in front of him and he’s so, so close to the finish, even still a smirk playing on his lips when he talks “You really do like an audience don’t you”

All he gets is a whimper from the boy who looks far too strung out to do much else and regretfully he has to finally lower and pull out of the boy, quickly turning him around so he could shove a couple of fingers into the boy’s hole to stop his come leaking out just yet whilst his other hand tucks his dick back into his jeans, Eskel was right though, Vesemir will kill him if he fucks up this deal.

He noses at the back of his neck first before licking at the mark that was coloring nicely on the boy’s neck and he was somewhat pleased with the thought of everyone seeing it when the boy left the closet his claim there for everyone to see, and a part of him hoped the boy would leave his shirt unbuttoned enough to properly show it off

“Gotta go little bird, I’ve got business to see to”

“And here I thought it was just pleasure” The boy just laughs, mind half gone as he tries to collect his feet under him and gain some semblance of thought again as he clenches around his fingers still curled in his ass and now lightly stroking at the boy’s prostate.

It’s with a final curl of his fingers that he finally pulls them out, hand moving to grip the boy’s hip as he bites at his neck one last time, for now at least “Don’t go far, I’ll find you later”

With a final press of his teeth, he feels the boy shudder beneath him before he finally pulls himself away from the boy and back, leaving him to fix up his clothing again as he re-joins his brothers in some corner of the club, thoughts already straying away from business and to the boy he’d be taking home that night.

**

They become a thing after that night, a thing because he doesn’t rightly know what to call it. They have sex, lots of it until the boy’s limping and squirming uncomfortably where he sits, but he also likes to show off the boy, Jaskier he’s learned, namely likes to have him strut around half-naked to show off the bite marks and bruises that litter his skin. Calling Jaskier his boyfriend feels too formal and calling him his whore doesn’t truly encapsulate what Jaskier is to him, so for now they simply are, not that either of them are complaining over something so trivial.

Jaskier leaves his job and his run down flat after that night, instead taking up permanent residence by his side and whilst there truly is nothing better than having a warm pliant body to fuck after a long day, gradually he pushes the boy further and further, testing just how far the boy would go for him and how devoted he was to him.

He starts off small, brings Jaskier to the estate just out of town that Vesemir and his brothers usually go to when there’s business to be done, and when he has to go through copious amounts of paperwork and documents for some fucking reason, he has Jaskier kneel patiently under the desk warming his cock.

He’s surprised the boy doesn’t complain about sore knees or cramped space, just lays his head against his thigh for a few hours until he gets bored and begins to lap at the spot just under the head of his cock, the spot that gets him hard embarrassingly fast before he fucks the boy’s mouth, spilling down his throat before returning to his work all without Jaskier spilling a drop as he returns his head to his spot on his thigh.

It’s not a far jump then that he when Jaskier becomes particularly riled and there’s that all too familiar itch under his skin begging to get his hands on the boy, that he hauls him up from under his desk to instead bend him over it, shoving a couple of fingers into his barely prepped hole before fucking him across the hardwood, driving into the boy hard enough to shift the table forward a few inches until he finally comes with a groan and another bite to decorate Jaskier’s shoulder.

Oftentimes he leaves the boy wanting, the boy is there for his pleasure after all and most of the time he’ll make Jaskier get off on just his cock or not at all, the thrill of watching the boy’s dick come untouched never losing its thrill and instead giving him a heady rush of power that makes him want to fuck the boy all over again. He normally does.

He’s also learned that Jaskier enjoys an audience. Sometimes when he fucks Jaskier across his desk, or the kitchen counter, or whatever reasonably flat surface they’re near, someone else isn’t too far away. Most of the time it’s the hired staff set to look after the place who normally rush off with mumbled apologies and red faces, but when it’s Eskel or Lambert, hell even Vesemir, they’re unphased by the sight.

The sight of them doesn’t stop him from fucking the boy within an inch of his life, happy to continue whatever conversation they were having whilst Jaskier writhed below him with small moans and hitches of breath, and it’s apparently their nonchalance that has Jaskier coming with a cry every time it happens as he watches their eyes, colored with jealousy, rove over them.

Next, he tries out blindfolds and restraints on the boy, and he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised when it turned out Jaskier loved being left helpless with no notion of what was going on, he had done it before in the alley after all, and whilst he’s happy how well Jaskier took to it, he feels wholly unsatisfied when it could be him holding Jaskier down, him shoving his face down into the mattress, pinning him there whilst he did as he pleased.

It doesn’t stop him from fucking Jaskier though, in fact, he tries pouring hot wax over him followed by ice, spanks him with a paddle, and even runs a knife across his skin. That last one had been a revelation all on its own, Jaskier almost pawing at his belt every time they fell into bed together until he pulled the blade out and pressed the cool metal under the boy’s skin, so it only made sense that he kept one under the mattress to pull out when Jaskier got a bit too eager.

So yes, he had made full use of the one and only time he had used ropes to keep the boy tied to his bed, but it served its purpose. It showed just how much Jaskier trusted him, how he was truly willing to let him do anything to him whilst he was helpless to stop it, and he doesn’t think he’s come as hard as he did then before in his life, sure that he even blacked out for a moment at the thought.

It only goes further after that. He shoves Jaskier under his desk as usual, but when the boy starts to get restless, for once, he ignores pretty, blue eyes and pouting lips and keeps him under the desk. The boy lasts another hour or so before he’s tapping at his leg and he pulls back a bit in acknowledgment before Jaskier pulls off his already half hard cock.

“I need to use the bathroom”

He doesn’t even bother to hold back his smirk as he nods his head “Go then”

“Thank-“ As the boy speaks he attempts to leave his spot under the desk but instead he widens his legs, keeping Jaskier boxed in and is only met with a confused stare “Geralt?”

“You want to go then go, I’m not stopping you” There’s a moment where the two of them just stare at each other and for a moment he thinks this is it, this is Jaskier’s breaking point, but then a hot wet mouth is wrapped around his cock again and the gaze Jaskier gives him is challenging almost and he can’t help the small smile on his lips as he tangles a hand in the boy’s hair and goes back to his work.

He doesn’t focus on much after that, hyper-aware of Jaskier shifting more and more frequently below him until finally, he feels Jaskier moan around his cock followed by the spattering of piss hitting the hard floor under him.

He doesn’t even wait for Jaskier to finish before pulling him up, his stream a slow trickle as he lays the boy back against his dick and without much preamble starts fucking him as piss begins to first pool and then spill across Jaskier stomach, his cheeks flushed red whilst his dick stands proudly even as the last few trickles leave him.

That was one of the few times he wrapped a hand around the boy’s dick, stroking him in time with how fast he fucked into him whilst he told Jaskier what a good boy he was, how he’s just a desperate whore, desperate to piss or be split on his cock and that next time they’d do both and it’s not long before they’re coming together.

They do indeed do both the next time, that evening in fact when he has the bard pinned in the shower, Jaskier legs wrapped around his waist as he fucks the boy, almost as if it was a race as to whether he could make Jaskier come before his bladder gave out. He can as it turns out and he makes sure to treat Jaskier especially well that night, even pulling out his gun to toy at Jaskier’s hole which has the boy shuddering as he comes.

This like everything else is worked into their routine. Jaskier under the desk warming his cock whilst he bides his time, sometimes doing work and sometimes doing fuck all until he feels that tap to his leg.

Most of the time he doesn’t react, just carries on with his task as he listens to Jaskier pissing himself, which often leads him to fucking the boy’s throat or hole at the complete subjugation of the boy under him.

Sometimes he’ll pull Jaskier up into his lap to sit on his cock, grinding deep into the boy whilst one hand presses against Jaskier’s bladder and the other rubbing teasing fingers against the head of the boy’s cock until he’s whimpering in a mix of pleasure and pain as he tries to hold himself for as long he can before his body finally gives out and one release is quickly followed by another.

One time he even gets him to do it in front of Eskel, the three of them in his office, Jaskier under the desk whilst he and Eskel talked work and played cards. When he felt the tap to his leg he didn’t hesitate to pull Jaskier onto his lap, almost purring with pride when Jaskier held no resistance given the third person in the room.

He and Eskel carry on as normal, his brother shooting furtive glances at Jaskier as he moves around more and more and as his face grows even more flushed before the faint sound of piss hitting the floor could be heard.

The room falls silent so that even though only a small trickle is spilling out of Jaskier’s cock it’s almost deafening. He leans in then, hand pressed firmly to the boy’s bladder as he shakes in his hold, still trying to hold himself back despite the floodgates having already been opened.

“Such a good boy, let it all out” He hums when he hears the muttered swear from Jaskier before the sound of his piss hitting the floor even harder, the boy still squirming in his lip, head thrown back and teeth grit together as he let go, all the while whispering how good he was putting on a nice show for Eskel, how perfect he was for him and he can’t help but bite into the boy’s shoulder, more claiming than anything as Jaskier’s piss finally tapers off.

After another mumbled word of praise and a stroke down his side he lowers Jaskier back to the floor, and again is silently pleased when the boy doesn’t kick up a fuss at kneeling in his now cooling puddle of piss, instead Jaskier just pulls his cock into his mouth again whilst he and Eskel move to play another round of cards.

The whole thing between them culminates when Eskel was going away on holiday for a week, some sunny isle in the Mediterranean apparently, but which left him looking after his brother’s dog Scorpion. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem only now he had Roach, a Labrador bitch, so not only would they be all over each other, but she was just going into heat as well, making the whole situation so much worse.

Vesemir had company coming and going throughout the week, and Scorpion didn’t exactly have the friendliest of dispositions, so that was ruled out and Lambert being a prick, as usual, swore off ever looking after any of their pets, saying it was their choice to get them and that he wouldn’t bail them out of dog duty if they needed a break.

That and the fact that he and Eskel had refused to put him up in a shelter, they were prominent figures in the city after all and if there weren’t so many horror stories about how some pets are treated in these places, the potential to use Eskel’s dog as a bribe was too great. Stupid reason admittedly, but they had joked Eskel would go John Wick under such circumstances for a reason and he wasn’t willing to test it out.

The idea doesn’t really hit him until he takes Scorpion back home with him, the dog immediately tailing after Roach only to get distracted by Jaskier now petting at him, watching as the dog smells his hand before beginning to nose at the boy’s thighs and then his crotch and it’s the nicest he’s seen the dog treat anyone new, hell the bastard bit his hand the first time they met.

It’s a solution, but a part of him feels that this is too far to push, but if anything would prove Jaskier’s loyalty and willingness to still be with him, this was it.

The next hour is spent trying to keep Roach and Scorpion separate as they try and chase after each other, already seeing Scorpion’s cock half out as he tries to dodge past him to wear Jaskier is holding Roach.

That settled it then, with a bit of wrangling he coaxed Roach into her cage and closed the door to the room behind him, albeit cruel but he couldn’t let Scorpion get distracted if this was to work out. When he returned to the living room he was met with the sight of Scorpion trying to hump at Jaskier’s leg and the boy only half-heartedly kicking him off.

Jaskier must know, or at least have an idea of his plan as he simply nods his head at him and manages to walk over and stand in front of him, Scorpion close behind as he rubs against the boy’s legs and sniffs at his half hard cock and his ass.

He’s sure they should have planned for this better but Jaskier just wraps his arms around him and whispers ‘told you I’d take whatever you gave me’ before kneeling in front of him. He can’t help but shudder before walking to the table to grab the lube and then kneeling beside Jaskier.

It’s somewhat difficult to prep him given how interested Scorpion is in the going’s on, constantly trying to shove his nose where he currently had four fingers pressed into Jaskier. He thought they’d need something extra, something to coax the dog to actually mount up but it’s unneeded because as soon as he moves his hand away the dog is mounting up behind Jaskier. It’s front legs easily curl around the boy’s midsection as its weight pushed him further into the floor as it began to hump frantically in an attempt to get its now leaking cockhead past Jaskier’s rim.

He’s more than content to watch as the dog starts to whine when it gets nowhere and he watches Jaskier angles his hips just so, reaches a hand back to the dogs flank and then suddenly a hoarse cry is filling the air.

It’s clear Scorpion finally got its cockhead into the boy at the way it bowed forward, it’s back feet sliding against the wood floor as it eagerly began fucking into Jaskier, panting all the while as it hips moved faster and faster, the only sounds being that of its balls slapping against Jaskier with every thrust and how the boy was practically wailing on the dog’s cock, small cusses and pleas for more leaving his lips and he almost mimicked Scorpion with the way Jaskier’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

Fuck if he isn’t hard at the sight though, his dick aching to be free from his jeans as he watches Jaskier get pounded into, the dog seeming to get even more vigorous in it’s thrust until it’s almost one long continuous moan leaving Jaskier as he gets railed into the floor by the animal.

He’s only just pulled his cock out, stroking himself quickly to try and match the pace of the dog’s thrusts and it’s then Jaskier’s letting out a constant stream of shitshitshit as the dog’s thrusts slow just a little, but before he can question why Jaskier is crying out again, voice cracking and tears in his eyes as the dog is left grinding into the boy’s hole, it’s back legs moving to trap Jaskier’s legs between them, pressing them as close together as it could as it started whining and it’s grinding got even more desperate.

It’s then that it hits him, the dog just knotted Jaskier, tied them together so it can pump come into him and breed him and it’s all he could do to grip the base of his dick before he comes.

He quickly moves in front of Jaskier, the dog not relenting in it’s grinding whilst Jaskier whimpers with every movement and it’s only then he notices the come staining the floor under the boy and he has to hold his dick even tighter, biting back his groan as he lifts Jaskier’s head to look at him.

“Like being a bitch, don’t you? You gonna let me breed you after he’s done” Jaskier only nods yes at him, which is good enough to him as he teases the head of his cock at Jaskier’s lips, groaning at the tongue teasing past to lick at his slit before Jaskier is pulling back, mouth hanging open as he moans and watches the boy push back against the dog’s prick saying what a good dog he was breeding him full of pups and it’s that that finishes him. He can only let out his own cuss as he paints his come across Jaskier’s face, the boy eagerly licking up what he can before collapsing to his elbows to wait for the dog’s knot to die down.

The rest of the week passes much the same, often with him fucking Jaskier’s mouth whilst Scorpion fucks his hole and fuck he can’t help but come nearly every time the dog pushes its knot into Jaskier, the boy shivering and whimpering around him as the dog continues to grind into him until it finally comes as well, filling Jaskier’s hole with come and making one hell of a cleanup job, but Jaskier’s face every time the dog mounts up on him is worth it.

He’s almost regretful when Eskel comes to collect the dog, seemingly his brother none the wiser to the goings on whilst he was away, but Eskel also knew of their other activities so wouldn’t be surprised if the other man at least suspected it, especially with the friction burns covering Jaskier’s knees.

It’s then and only then something seems to settle in him, that Jaskier is truly his that night as Jaskier lays spread out on their bed he doesn’t hesitate to pull out their knife and tease it along his skin, watching goosebumps rise wherever it touches and the occasional shiver pass through the boy’s body.

In the beginning, he may have been hesitant about doing this and used the ropes to keep the boy held back, but as he trails the tip of the knife to trace one of Jaskier’s hip bones, he knows the boy won’t put up a fight.

So, when he presses the blade deeper, sees blood well up and spill across pale skin all Jaskier does is shiver and barely turning his head towards him as he keeps working “Geralt?”

“It’s okay little bird, you trust me?”

“Course” He just hums in response, pleased at the answer as he curves the blade on the boy’s hip and watching as more blood spills out.

It’s only about a minute later, Jaskier’s breathing somewhat labored and his eyes glazed when he pulls back to look at the G he carved onto the boy’s hip, finally, truly marking Jaskier as his already think of the pretty scar it would make and how it would look surrounded by hickies.

He can’t help but lean forward to press a gentle kiss to the cut skin, ignoring the metallic tang of blood as moves his mouth just above the mark to bite and suck a dark red mark to compliment that of the blood still staining the boy’s skin.

Jaskier was his, and he mutters as much into the quiet of the room, smiling when he hears Jaskiers slurred “ ‘m yours” in response. It’s true Jaskier’s was his but he was also Jaskier’s and he was already thinking of where Jaskier could leave his own initial to mark his skin with before he moves up to press their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://afterhoursfic.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://afterhoursfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
